Vehicle headlamp systems employing a plurality of beam patterns offer a unique and attractive viewing experience and to address multiple lighting and visibility functions. It is therefore desired to implement a plurality of dynamic beam patterns in automotive vehicles for various lighting application and vehicle functions.